


Captain Britannia (Moments)

by Rose_GrangerWeasley



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, OC, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_GrangerWeasley/pseuds/Rose_GrangerWeasley
Summary: Steve Rogers became a national hit in 1943 when he toured across the US as "Captain America" to raise the moral of the nation during the Second World War. But what was happening in Britain? In an attempt to replicate the success of Captain America over the pond, "Captain Britannia" was born in the UK. Roslyn Hayes became the unlikely personnification of the nation after a freak accident working in the Ministry of Defense gives her newfound abilities. The two mascots were brought together on tour to promote unity between their nations, sparking a friendship which would stand the test of time. But Steve is not the only new friend she makes, and when in Italy, a certain Sergeant becomes so much more than an ally...





	Captain Britannia (Moments)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> So I've been reading fanfics for a few years now, and I thought I'd finally take the plunge and start writing some myself! I'm writing this one pretty sporadically, inserting snippets in a totally random order as I think them up, so consider this a collection of moments. Right now, nothing is finished or final, I mostly needed somewhere to upload everything. 
> 
> I know that I have named this character, but it all started as a self-insert so I give full permission for any readers to replace "Roslyn Hayes" with their own name (and nevermind if you're not from Britain, this isn't the 1940s either! xx) 
> 
> If you've reached this story, I hope you enjoy it! I want to keep it as in-character as possible so any notes would be good (I'm going to rewatch the movies soon to re-affim the characters in my head). I will be modifying uploads as time goes on and maybe I'll even start writing chronologically! Also I'm not sure how to rate this so it may change later.
> 
> Thanks again!  
> Rose_GrangerWeasley

(It's the late evening and Roslyn, Steve, Bucky and the group of soldiers closest to Steve in "The First Avenger" are sitting around a makeshift campfire. Jokes are being thrown around mercilessly but all in good fun, and now it's Roslyn's turn to be teased. ***Something to note is that Roslyn is typically seen in trousers, with dirty nails, a "masculine" posture and an unabashed sense of humour. The power she got in the accident was the ability to create forcefields - not telekinesis but she can move things by placing a forcefield beneath them. Ok cool, here we go.)  
\---

“Britannia? Please! She’s got about as much sex-appeal as Dugan over here!” Bucky laughed as he gestured over at the moustachioed soldier.

“Oi!” Dugan cried as raucous laugher burst from the group huddled around the fire.

Roslyn raised her brows. It was true, she never cared about seeming attractive to the opposite sex. Even as a teenager she found the simpering, eyelash-batting tactics her female friends subjected themselves to was exhausting. She didn't blame them, of course; it wasn't their fault that women were expected to be married off as soon as possible. But she decided early on that securing a husband would never be her priority and was a firm believer in friendship before romance. That being said, she couldn't help but be affronted by Bucky's scoffing. “Is that so? Just because you’re not my target audience, Barnes…” 

She got up from her seat, slowly trailing her hands up her sides as she rose. The stark difference between this and her hunched sitting position seconds ago was startling. Bucky looked back over to her to respond but fell short when he saw her change in demeanour. She had a determined, yet mischievous expression on her face (which Bucky was shocked to deem incredibly seductive) and began walking towards him.

“My identity may not revolve around my sexuality, but I’m certainly no Dugan.” She looked over at Dugan and winked without breaking her stride. When Dugan went red his closest neighbours jostled him playfully, hooting and whistling.

As she drew closer, Bucky realised that he was rising slowly though he still felt the log beneath him; she was using her force to lift him up from his seat. Upon reaching him she put her finger at the base of his neck and slowly dragged it up to his chin, lifting his face to meet hers as he rose. Fully standing now, he was looking down at her. His teasing smile was gone, replaced by a look of mingled confusion, curiosity, and even mild alarm.

“Besides,” Roslyn began, as she jumped up onto the log Bucky had been sitting on so that they were face-to-face, finger still under his chin. “I’m a modern woman; I prefer an element of equality in my relationships.”

Now eye level, she held his chin delicately between her thumb and forefinger. His mouth parted slightly at this, causing her to look down. She gently brushed her thumb across his bottom lip. 

“I don’t think you could handle me, James.” He started at her use of his first name. She’d murmured so softly that Bucky doubted the rest of the group had heard, but for him it was impossible to miss. 

Bucky was unaccustomed to hearing his real name; he decided to go by Bucky early on in his life. It reminded him of the person he became when he met Steve; kind, brave, loved. He’d been a lost boy with no goals or ambitions, but as ‘Bucky’ he found his calling. He could be a hero. Now he never liked hearing his Christian name, and always insisted on ‘Bucky’ with new acquaintances. The only settings where he heard it these days was in formal military discussions – during his enlistment, for example – or when he was in an argument with a family member or Steve. He had reached the point where he would barely register if someone addressed him as ‘James’, and it would annoy him if anyone tried. To his surprise, however, he found that he liked hearing Roslyn say it. Something about her accent, perhaps, made it sound intimate, full of possibility. He knew he’d only ever let her use it again; he did hope she would use it again.

She leaned away from him suddenly, breaking the trance. “Well, you seem to think I have sex appeal now, or maybe you find Dugan attractive after all and I missed the compliment!” She spun him around from his shoulders so that he faced the centre of the campfire. The group roared with laughter. Confused, Bucky looked down to see a conspicuous lump in his trousers. For a split second, Bucky was mortified, but then he noticed that he felt nothing. Son of a bitch.

“Hey! HEY! Wait, that’s not me! She’s using her powers!”

“Is that what you call it?” howled Dugan to another round of screeching laughter.

Bucky looked over at her and saw her beaming with mischief. 'That little minx', he thought, unable to stop himself returning her smile as she removed the shape from his trousers.

“I’ll get you for that, Britannia.” He said with a roguish smirk, sauntering slowly in her direction.

“Ooh, promises, promises!” she pouted. Then, she gave a hearty laugh and looked around the group in general. “Well lads, it’s been lovely, but I’ve done enough damage for one night. See you all bright and early tomorrow!” 

With a smile and a wave, she gathered up her jacket and made her way back to her barracks, looking once over her shoulder to see Bucky watching her go. 

If Bucky had ever felt ambiguous about their relationship before, now he was completely at a loss. She was entering exotic new territories in his mind. With every passing day she was held higher in his esteem, but before it had been platonic. With this new development, he couldn't be sure...


End file.
